


This is unethical and deeply unscienctific

by KingFranPetty



Series: Buddy The Friend to Everybody [19]
Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boners, Candy, Candy Hearts, Clones, Clothed Sex, Cuddlefucking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desperation, Dessert & Sweets, Dry Humping, Dubious Morality, Dubious Science, Erections, Experimentation, Explicit Sexual Content, Fake Science, For Science!, Groping, Heavy Petting, Horniness, Hugs, Human Experimentation, Inappropriate Erections, Lust, M/M, Mad Science, Moral Ambiguity, Morally Ambiguous Character, Napping, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Out of Character, Porn, Porn With Plot, References to Knotting, Science, Science Experiments, Scratching, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sleep, Sleep Sex, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, Smut, Touching, Unethical Experimentation, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Gyro Gearloose and his many clones run "scientific" tests on Buddy Pal Friendly.
Relationships: Gyro Gearloose/Original Character(s)
Series: Buddy The Friend to Everybody [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616089
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	This is unethical and deeply unscienctific

There was a tall, muscly, yellow, candy smelling, mammalain, male who appeared one day due to a long ranged test with a now broken teleportation device. The mammal had big, black, eyes in ¼ pies that seemed so very innocent to the world. Gyro Gearloose didn't like looking into those eyes yet they often swallowed him whole in warmth and softness. The canine had long, floppy, ears which were just as long as the blonde hair. Gyro hated that straight bangs haircut, still he found himself wondering what it felt like. 

The strange creature had a black nose, black pads on the feet and hands, dull small claws, and sharp teeth. Gearloose saw the last ones first and the first ones last, this was probably on purpose. Dr. Gearloose saw the creature bend metal like it was a balloon, it scared him. Doctor Gearloose decided to "contain" the "possible threat." The said "threat" seemingly didn't understand what was going on but choose to remain where he was told to because he trusted his new friend. Doctor Gyro Gearloose didn't like being called "friend," "Mr. Man," "Mr. Chicken," "Smartie," or anything else so sickingly sweet by his new test subject. 

Still the stranger continued to say such things, always happy to see his friend especially because he wasn't allowed to see anyone else. After all, that is a common thing to happen when one isn't allowed to leave a room. 

The totally professional scientist wasn't quite sure what kind of test he was running on the candy based lifeform. The artificial organism had a southern accent thicker than maple syrup and twice as sweet as honey, The scientist heard it a lot. In his dreams, in his head. The sugary being talked excitedly and joyful almost all the time. The professional listened to their interviews on repeat, "analyzing" them. The mysterious man refused to answer certain things. These things almost appeared random, but the chicken felt he was close to an answer. 

Then the toony mutt asked him questions. "What's f••k?" "What is a sex?" "What does 'dead' mean?" "Why would someone want to hurt other people?" Those stupid, stupid, charcoal eyeballs. That idiotic 3 shaped smile that seemed to be the default. The naive idealism that poured from the childish man. It boiled the bird's blood. It boiled the bird so much that he grew hard at the thought of the carnivore. Sometimes making it difficult to think or sleep. So Gyro would take to watching the beast sleep, as somehow it eased him. Listening to the cartoony voice too. Then he got an idea of what to test. 

The candy dog could mostly only eat sugar or sweet based foods. Artificial sugar to other sugar substitutes. Yet there was always the question of how much had to be sweet in order for the candy canine to not grow sick upon eating it. So taking the most logical step, The totally professional scientist jacked it into ice cube makers then poured a ton of sugar in before freezing it. Yeah, not at all doing this for personal reasons or something. Not at all trying to slowly adjust the puppy doggie to the taste for REASONS. 

That particular experiment didn't go very well. No matter how much sugar he put it, The dog kept getting sick. In fact, The sunshiny Sir faded his sunshine little by little in the coming days. Until there was just a depressed, cynic, sack of cyanide on the floor. This merely made Gearloose try harder to think of something to test with his test subject. He stumbled upon it late one night. The mutt was sleeping and the chicken had walked into the holding room instead watching from afar as norm, he pet the mutt. The doggie reacted as one would expect, wagging his tail and doing so more with more pets. The next day, it was if the sun returned.

The puppy doggy was himself again, warm, sweet, caring, loving... The affection had done something to them both. The fowl awaited the next night, trying scratching behind the floppy ear. The fellow adult male expressed a wish to nearer but couldn't explain in what way. This testing continued with these little affections. Not ever moving. Until! A while later, The bird was about to continue his "experiment" with something more risky and frisky. When his clone beat him to the punch. 

The clone accidentally missed the tail and instead touched the butt, not seeing where his hand was and puzzled he felt it deeply. The artificial organism (literal sweetie) made a needy little whimper, causing the fellow artificial organism (cloned Gyro) to grab a handful to "test." Buddy Pal Friendly immediately whined pitiful and desperately humped the nearest thing, that being the Gyro Gearloose clone. The bird was laying on his stomach as the mammal humped away at his thin, tall, body. The chicken melted in pleasure, gasping for more, as he attempted to uncloth them both. The copy didn't get far into that, The beefy man holding the arms in a tight hug.

The original took note of this scene. Wondering how he could get such things with less draw backs. Like ruining one's clothes and not being entered. Perhaps more testing involving himselves was needed. 

After much "scientific research," Gyro suggested to Buddy that he take a nap while their clothes were washing. Pal Friendly agreed, curling up on the odd circle bed that his bird friend had earlier put on the floor. Quickly, The scientist acted. Managing to get his naked body in the embrace of the muscular naked body. The chicken embraced back and rubbed against the cock. His own hard on growing as he felt a response. The arms hugged tight which eased into a snuggle. The movement against his small on compare body started. The Beefcake whined as his dick seeker a place to enter, The crying calmed as he was pet. 

The science chicken closed his eyes. Gearloose knew the stab of the dong proportional to the large canine would be soon, opened his legs and waited for the knot to be inside him. Yet it was not. Hell, all the affection was suddenly yanked away. He opened his eyes to a bunch of his clones, fighting over the dog. Each trying to get the other away while the shock of cold in non touch slowly faded the boner on Friendly. The scientist regretted not locking the door in his horny state too late. Once again, Gyro Gearloose found his chances of getting any action ruined at his own hands. 

Maybe just ask the overly friendly man in a non jerk way? Instead of the overly complex, less than consenting round about? Like, is it that hard to explain what sex is to someone who wants to learn more about that topic? 

The End.


End file.
